


Pizza Pining

by pajama_cats



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Pizza Delivery AU. Peter is a pizza boy that Eddie gets a crush on and has to struggle with his crush and Venom’s antics on asking him out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, how about we try something that you know, isn’t tator tots.”    
  
_ “Why would we need to do that?”  _ __   
__   
Eddie’s not really sure if you can live off of them, but he was getting pretty sick of the potatoes. Variety was always nice.    
  
“We could just order in, I bet you’d love pizza.”    
  
_ “Time to prove you wrong.”  _ __   
__   
And so it began. Eddie wasn’t going to make a contest out of it, honestly he just really wanted something that didn’t have him making a face at the mere mention of tots is all. And pizza went a long way, but it probably wouldn’t considering how bad Venom has made his appetite nowadays.   
  
With some time and a good amount of complaining from Venom at last the door to Eddie’s apartment was being knocked on.    
  
It was supposed to be a casual thing, pay and tip for the pizza then chow down. Simple right?    
  
Apparently not.    
  
As soon as Eddie looked through his doorhole he was wondering why the hell the pizza delivery boy looked absolutely precious. 

Managing to open the door Eddie stares awkwardly at the delivery boy- who’s name is apparently Peter by his nametag.    
  
Peter stands there awkwardly as well, balancing the pizza on one hand with the other froze in the air as if he was about to knock again.    
  
“Order for Eddie Brock..?” Peter looks clearly amused and Eddie has to silently curses himself for not gaining his composure sooner.    
  
_ “Smooth.”  _ __   
__   
“Yeah- here.” Eddie practically shoves the money into Peter’s hands. Right now he kind of just wants to go inside and hide with his pizza from the burning embarrassment he has to deal with. It was like he was in high school trying to ask his crush out all over again. Except neither one of those things were happening. He needed to get a grip.    
  
__ “You really do, I’m starving.”   
  
“Wait I need to give you your change-”    
  
“Nah, just keep it.” Eddie doesn’t really know how much he gave Peter but he kind of feels like he has to pay for the conversation after treating Peter so awkwardly.    
  
“A ten dollar tip? I think you’re my favorite customer, thanks!” Eddie would have mourned the loss of the money but paying for a smile like that? Worth it.   
  
“So um, they let you come all the way over to the bad part of town?” Eddie finally manages to say before Peter’s heading away from his door. It really wasn't so bad, for him anyway, but someone who looked like Peter? They'd probably eat up the poor guy. 

“Hey, I can handle myself just fine I'm an adult.” There's a small awkward pause before he adds in. “Plus it's my job.”    
  
Peter gives Eddie a tired smile and a small shoulder shrug before he's on his way. 

“ _ Your heart rate went up.”  _ Venom remarks snidely.

“Yeah I'm- I’m excited for pizza.” It was a bullshit answer, but he actually was in a way. Trying out a new pizza place was always a mini adventure. Though meeting that new face was also worth it too.  


God no, he’s not getting a crush on the pizza delivery boy.   


*******

“ _ Are you going to get more tots, or at least some chocolate?”  _ Venom asks mildly annoyed. He could bear without it. Well Eddie’s not sure about that, but he’d have to.

“Tomorrow I am, but I thought tonight we could maybe.. Have some pizza again.”

_ “You're hopeless.”  _

“Hey now I really enjoyed it. The flavors were awesome.” It hadn’t even been a week since they last had it and it wasn't the best thing he tasted, but food is food. He couldn't always be picky.

_ “Chocolate still tastes better. And I can hear your thoughts you know.”  _

“Okay if the cute delivery guy gets a job delivering chocolate then we'll always eat that for dinner.” Eddie rolls his eyes and places his order anyway. 

_ “If you want him why don’t you just take him?”  _ __   
__   
“He’s not some sort of toy I can just take. You have so much to learn about relationships.” Eddie shakes his head and decides to crash on the couch until it’s pizza time. Sometimes talking to Venom could be tiring and in some cases insulting.    
  
_ “You make things more difficult than they need to be.”  _ __   
__   
“No, I believe that’s life.”    
  
_ “You have the power to make it easier, don’t you?”  _ __   
__   
He’s not even going to dignify that with a response.    
  
_ “Your silence is answer enough.”  _ __   


“Okay listen asshole, human relationships are hard-”    
  
The knocking on his door interrupts the beginning of Eddie’s rant, but now he feels too eager about the pizza to give it much thought. Just the pizza, it had nothing to do with the fact that he might be seeing Peter again.   
  
Eddie ignores the way Venom insults him as he quickly checks himself out in the mirror before he opens the door.   
  
“Hey Eddie, did I interrupt something?” Peter asks as his lips start to twitch up.   
  
Crap, he didn’t hear all of that, did he? “No, why?”    
  
“Oh, sorry it just sounded like you were talking to someone is all.”    
  
“That! That um, was just a boring phone call.”    
  
Peter bites back a smile, nudging the pizza box into Eddie’s hands.    
  
“Uh-huh.”   


Cute skeptical bastard. ****  
**  
** *******

_ “Are you going to tell him about us?”  _ __   
__   
It’s almost cute the way he asks that so eagerly.

“Well I mean if things work out, yeah eventually. I don't wanna scare him away this early.” He’s sure Peter might not come back to his apartment or heck even block if he seen the symbiote. It’s one of those things he very,  _ very  _ slowly had to tell him.   
  
Not that he was ashamed of Venom, he just didn’t want terrify poor Peter. God knows Mrs. Chen took awhile to get used to it.

_ “I don't see what's to fear about us. We provide great protection and comfort.” _

“Are you kidding?  _ I’m  _ more of the comforter. And it's one of those things you work around to telling someone. I'm sure he has his own skeletons in his closet.” 

_ “We’d get along great then.”  _

“Not.. Not literally, it's just a saying. How would you feel if the person you were getting to know turned out to have an alien in them with freakishly strong powers?” 

_ “Ecstatic.” _

“Why do I bother? Of course you'd say that.”

Eddie rolls his eyes as Venom huffs, but the sound of the doorbell has Eddie’s mood doing a complete 180 as he rushes over to the door.    
  
And he absolutely did not trip over himself on the way to the door.    
  
_ “Is this what you humans call falling for another being?”  _ __   
__   
“Shut up.” Eddie says half heartedly, choosing to ignore Venom’s mocking.

He expects to open the door, have another light hearted awkward chat with Peter, but the sight he gets has his smile falling right off.   


“Holy shit, are you okay?”    
  
Peter looks away in discomfort and Eddie can’t really blame him. Not with a pretty good sized purple bruise barely hid under his left sleeve.    
  
Eddie frowns reaching out to the bruise, but Peter pulls back quickly with a nervous smile. 

“Oh- that? It's nothing. It happens.”    


‘It happens.’ The hell?

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Eddie raises an eyebrow, starting to feel more pissed off than concerned. Someone in his neighborhood didn't actually beat him up, did they? 

_ “Let's kill whoever hurt him.”  _

Maybe. Wait, no! Let's not jump to conclusions.

“I.. Fell off my moped.” God, Peter was the worst liar ever. 

“You sure no one picked a fight with you? I'm a journalist Pete, don't bullshit me.” 

“Wait you are? Seriously?” He’s not really sure if he should be offended by the surprise in Peter’s voice, but brushes it aside.

“We're getting off topic, but yes.” 

“It's.. Fine. I can take care of myself.” Peter shifts on his feet and gently pushes the pizza in Eddie’s arms. “But you should see the other guys.” Peter grins so big that Eddie can practically feel the pride shining from him.

_ “Your heart rate is picking up again.”  _

“Enjoy your pizza!” Peter waves and rushes off until he's out of sight. It's then that Eddie realizes he forgot to tip him.

“I’m giving him twenty bucks and a hug next time I see him.” Eddie smiles to himself as he kicks the door closed.

_ “You can't even make any light physical contact with him. Let me help you Eddie, you can't be a pussy forever.”  _

“Look I'm getting there,” Eddie flips the lid open, completely disregarding Venom’s last comment. “And I am serious. Now can you shut up so we can eat?” 

_ “I'm holding you to that next time he comes over. But afterwards we should investigate who hurt him.”  _

Finally an idea Eddie can get behind. Though Eddie kind of hopes he forgets about the first part of that by then, but at the moment he's too hungry to care.

*******

_ “I want him.”  _ __   
__   
Eddie nearly drops the tv remote by Venom’s random comment of the day, but it has him curious anyway.

“Huh?” 

_ “Peter. Our delivery boy.”  _

Eddie smiles briefly at the comment.

“Oh, right. I do too, but you can't just take him. I don't even know if he likes me back.”

_ “I could find out-”  _ _   
_

“Absolutely not. No, we're going to take this slow and in a not-traumatizing way.” Eddie cuts in abruptly not liking what Venom is suggesting. “I know it’s one of your quicker ways of doing things, but remember with humans sometimes you have to take things slow and steady.”    
  
_ “Do humans always have to make things more complicated than they should be?”  _ __   
__   
Well, in his experience anyway.   


The soft knocking on the door has Eddie nearly rolling off the couch, but he catches himself before completely meeting the floor and brushes himself off as he opens the door.    
  
“Nice to see you again, Eddie.” Peter sounds so sincere that Eddie almost hates himself for getting butterflies over this. Is it even a good thing or bad thing when your delivery guy gets accustomed to you?    
  
_ “Are you going to greet him with a hug?”  _ __   
__   
Guess he  _ didn’t  _ forget about that.    
  
“Nice to see you too.” Eddie returns the smile, despite the nagging voice in his head. It’s one of their most normal meetings, Eddie muses, paying for the pizza.   
  
_ “Don’t ignore me. And I am not nagging you!”  _ __   
__   
Apparently Eddie made the wrong move when his body suddenly lunges against Peter’s. He mentally curses Venom for forcing him to hug him against his own will and he can hear the hideous laughter of the  __ damn parasite  in his head.    
  
He really hates Venom more when his arms are unwillingly wrapped around Peter. He swears he hears Peter laugh after he gets over his shock and feels his angry at Venom start to dissolve when Peter returns the rather awkward hug. There’s a few pats on his back before Venom shows him mercy and lets Eddie stumble away from the embrace.    
  
Peter hardly looks fazed and merely smiles with the tilt of his head simply asking, “You're not drunk, are you?” 

Great question to ask after their first hug.   
  
“What? No why?” 

“You're normally never this touchy-feely with me.” Peter laughs and Eddie swears to God if Venom mentions his heart rate racing again he's not getting him any chocolate or tater tots for the rest of the week. 

“I don't really mind though, if it's coming from you.” Peter’s face turns a lovely shade of red that has Eddie wishing he had his camera to savor the memory. That’s not weird, is it?    
  
_ “No.” _ __   
__   
Venom’s input wasn’t helpful, but he’d take it anyway.

“S-see ya!” 

Eddie watches Peter hurry off and it takes a moment for his brain to properly function as he returns to the safety of his apartment. His mind is blank and there's a beat of silence until Venom breaks it.

_ “Eddie?” _

“Holy shit he's  _ adorable _ .” Eddie groans loudly into his hands.

He was so screwed. 

*******

When Peter comes by the next time it's not because of an order, in fact it baffles Eddie to see Peter standing in his doorway wearing something that wasn’t his uniform. Something casual; just a graphic t from a game Eddie vaguely remembers and jeans.   
  
“ _ It fits him.” _   
  
Eddie has to stop himself from nodding in agreement and turns his attention back to Peter.   
  
“Hey Pete, I don’t think I ordered anything tonight.” Eddie eyes Peter curiously with a small smile as he goes through his small mental list as to why he could be there.    
  
“No I- I just got off actually. But..”    
  
“But..?”    
  
Peter sighs, looking at anything that isn’t Eddie.    
  
“I had to leave my moped at the shop because it ran out of juice.” Eddie would have laughed if it hadn’t been for the fact that something similar happened before with him and his bike.   
  
“Say no more.” Eddie grins and holds up a hand to signal Peter to stay put. He tries not to hurry with putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys, but damn if he didn’t feel the least bit overjoyed that of all people Peter was asking  _ him _ for a ride home.    
  
_ “He’s comfortable enough with you to ask for something personal. Is this a normal human ritual?”  _ __   
__   
Yes, but not something you’d usually do for your regular pizza boy. Eddie muses, locking up his apartment and nudging his head towards the stairs as Peter hastily follows.    
  
“You- you seriously will take me home? No questions asked?” Peter asks amused, yet seems more happy than confused about the situation.    
  
“It does strike me as odd, but well, I could either assume you have no friends, no one wants to come out at the dead of night to pick you up and you thought maybe you needed a strong guy like me to safely bring you home.” Eddie turns to Peter with a cheeky smile once their outside.   
  
“I feel like I should be offended, but I’m not sure.” Peter furrows his brows, but smiles anyway.    
  
“Take it any way you want. C’mon.” Eddie pats the backseat of his motorcycle, revving up the engine when Peter sits behind him, hesitant arms resting on Eddie’s shoulders.    
  
“Where’s our stop?”    
  
“About four blocks away, I’ll let you know when you need to make a turn.”    
  
Four blocks away? It occurs to Eddie that he could have just walked home with Peter, but considering that Peter’s living in the semi-nice neighborhood compared to how things run in his neck of the woods it might not be the best idea.    
  
Especially if had to fight some punks on their walk home. Talk about a mood killer.   


“It’s nice that you trust me enough to take you home.” Eddie speaks up as they cruise through the city. He’s not really sure how long he’s known Peter by now considering how often he’s been ordering from Peter’s work.    
  
It gives him a tiny shred of hope that maybe Peter just might like him too.   
  
“I thought you could be the one making a delivery tonight. And make a right!” Peter laughs at his own joke, something Eddie finds dorky and cute.    
  
But then he’s caught off by Peter’s hands leaving his shoulders with his arms now wrapping securely over his stomach. What’s even more distracting for him is soft hair brushing against his neck and the weight of Peter pressing his head against Eddie’s back.    
  
Eddie feels his breath hitch and doesn’t realize he’s about to hit a fire hydrant until Venom is quick to stick onto the hydrant, swinging them past it and turning right as if nothing had happened.    
  
Shit.   
  
_ “Be more careful with him.”  _ __   
__   
Eddie lets out a sigh of relief mentally thanking Venom, but feels wary, unsure if Peter saw Venom in the act or not.    
  
If he did he doesn’t mention it for the rest of the ride.   
  
*******   
  
“That’s enough excitement for one night.” Eddie says more to himself than Peter after he puts his bike to a stop in front of Peter’s apartment. “Unless you need me to walk you in?” Eddie laughs softly at the way Peter flushes by the comment. It felt refreshing being able to tease someone instead of getting teased himself. Though Venom was more harsh than playful with his.    
  
“N-no, I’m good- oh! Wait here!” Peter throws out both of his hands, twirling back around to his apartment while Eddie watches bemused. His smile falters as he recalls their ride.    
  
“Sorry for um.. You know.”   
  
_ “You should know by now even when you’re caught off guard I’d protect you and him.” _   
  
“Yeah, and I appreciate that too, but I still gotta be able to look out for the guy.” Eddie sighs, leaning more into his bike handles. “Is it pathetic to get flustered by some light contact?”    
  
_ “Most things you do are pathetic anyway.”  _ __   
__   
“Thanks for the pep talk.” Eddie finds himself laughing, getting a few strange looks by a couple passing by, but with Peter coming into his view again he really doesn’t care.    
  
“Whatcha got there?” Eddie points to the old backpack that Peter holds safely in his arms.    
  
Peter’s embarrassment is apparent when his gaze goes to the ground instead of Eddie.    


“My aunt May wanted me to give you something homemade. I didn't make it, I can't really cook.” Peter pauses to clear his throats and rubs the back of his neck with a red face. “But she told me you need to eat something that isn't pizza for once, so here.” Peter hands over the backpack and Eddie has to stop himself from laughing at how Peter’s hands are sweaty from the considerate gesture. 

“You've talked about me to your aunt?” Eddie grins cheekily and this time he does laugh when there's a flash of panic on Peter's already embarrassed face.

“Just return the bag next time I see you!” Peter yells as he retreats to his apartment. 

“Soon I hope!” Eddie catches Peter stealing a glance before he's even to the door and he gives Peter a wink.    
  
_ “Should have kissed him while you had the chance.”  _ __   
__   
Venom scoffs as Eddie slings the bag over his back and pulls away from the sidewalk.    
  
“I know you’re more of an action type of.. Alien, but I’m better with words.”    
  
_ “You are the human definition of tongue tied, Eddie.” _ __   
__   
Eddie proceeds to bicker with Venom on their way back to their apartment. What he misses when he leaves is Peter smiling to himself with a spring in his step.

*******

“I feel spoiled.” Eddie sighs one night as he waits for Peter to come by. Its been two days since he last saw Peter and he’s left with empty tupperware containers. “Funny, considering you’re the one who constantly gets spoiled.”    
  
_ “I wasn’t aware of that.”  _ __   
__   
“Hey I buy you chocolate every other day, I would damn well say that’s getting spoiled.” Eddie rolls his eyes, looking for the backpack Peter had lended him.    
  
_ “Why are you wanting to return it? It’s a gift from him.”  _ __   
__   
“That’s rich coming from someone who isn’t interested in ‘human possessions.’” Eddie snickers, snatching the bag from under his bed. “Did you hide this while I was sleeping? I don’t remember bringing it in here.”    
  
_ “I’d rather him be our gift.”  _ __   
__   
Eddie notes how Venom is choosing to ignore his question this time.    
  
_ “When are you going to make him ours? You’re ‘better with words’ is what you said.”  _ __   
__   
“What, you want me to send him a note saying, ‘Do you like me? Yes or No?’” Eddie rolls his eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh.    
  
__ “You write for a living. Is asking him out on paper too much for you?” 

Eddie pauses in his tracks and it takes him a moment before he’s smacking his forehead. Of course. It was right in front of him, he didn’t have to actually say it, he could just write it.    
  
“I should.. Probably make it short and sweet.” Eddie mutters to himself, looking around for a pen and spots his sticky notes.   
  
“Alright.. Let’s see..”    
  
With Peter on the way he tapped on his table, trying to muster up anything he could think of.    
  
******* ****  
****  
It’s later that night that Eddie wakes up to the sound of banging on his door. This time he does fall off the couch and reluctantly gets up with a few swear words slipping out.    
  
Normally he’d be less grumpy and more concerned, but considering he had one or two beers to drink after writing a very short and crummy note Eddie decided he deserved it.    


Since Venom didn’t notify him about any dangers he opened the door with little concern, but he immediately seemed to sober up at the sight of Peter. His breathing is heavy as if he had just ran all the way to his apartment and his eyes are scrunched up in the way Eddie recognizes when he gets happy about something.    
  
“You-- you ask me out in such a  _ dorky  _ way-” Peter has to double over, laughing breathlessly while holding out the green sticky note that Eddie recognizes as his.    
  
_ ‘This is going to sound cheesy, but I’d rather have you than the pizza.’  _ __   
__   
Eddie’s words stare hauntingly at him and he can practically feel the color rushing to his face. Eddie opens and closes his mouth unsure on what to say, not entirely sure if he got a yes or no by Peter’s laughter.    
  
“About time.” Peter says once the laughter is subsided and is finally looking up at Eddie. There’s a goofy grin on his face, but it’s suddenly gone with Peter now standing up on the tips of toes, eagerly pressing his lips against Eddie’s. It barely takes him any time to react, kissing back just as eagerly with Peter wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck.    
  
Eddie’s not sure how long they stand there, suddenly feeling like a hypocrite for giving his neighbor shit for the exact same thing he’s doing, but feels he can no longer give a damn about it. Not when the pizza boy he’s been pining after is the one who’s kissing  __ him .    
  
“Wait, did you really call me a dork?” Eddie asks once they pull away, huffing out a laugh.    
  
“Thought you knew that you are one.” Peter hums innocently.    
  
“Yeah, takes one to know one.”    
  
Eddie laughs and Peter pushes the sticky note on Eddie’s forehead while Eddie’s busy trying to steal a kiss.

From all the laughter he can faintly hear Venom.    


_ “Finally.”  _   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out about Venom.

“Eddie..?”   
  
It was the worst way Peter found out about Venom. Eddie knows he would have sooner or later, but when your boyfriend catches you eating a mugger right off the street and transform back to who you usually are, well it’s..    
  
Shit.    


Complete complicated shit.   
  
It left Peter scared and confused, Eddie had tried to run after him to try and explain, but somehow Peter had gotten out of his grasp. It was understandable though, he probably would have done the same thing if he were in Peter’s shoes.    
  
At first, with Venom’s persistence of, “Contacting their Peter with the use of long distance” he ended up blowing up Peter’s phone with calls and texts.    
  
So after that didn’t work he did what he should have did in the first place and gave him space. At least give the guy time to fully process what he saw or at least question Eddie.    
  
In a way he expected Peter was going to stop seeing him all together. Even with Venom urging him to get back what’s theirs he had to tiredly explain about how forcing someone back into something they no longer wanted to be apart of wasn’t right.    
  
He gave up on a lot of things before. Eventually all good things come to an end anyway.    
  
Or maybe that was just the unhealthy amount of alcohol talking.    
  
  
******* ****  
  
You know what sucks? Waking up at shit o’clock to the sound of banging on the door, especially with a hangover. Eddie hates it, even more that it reminds him of how Peter would come over late. Or how he’d go out late just to pick up Peter from work just to make sure he got home or to Eddie’s apartment safe.    
  
_ “Eddie get up.”  _ __   
__   
That was never a good thing to hear. Unless Venom was hungry, but he was usually loud and clear with that.    
  
_ “Now.”  _ __   
__   
Feeling a bit more alert Eddie reluctantly gets up from his bed, running a hand through his messy bed head and stumbles to his front door. Eddie’s not sure what’s so damn important until he opens the door and sees Peter standing there with his fist awkwardly in the air as if he were about to knock again, but Eddie opened the door before he could.    
  
Just like the first time he saw him.    


“Peter?” Eddie can hardly believe it’s him. If it weren’t for the fact that he had a killer headache he wouldn’t have believed it. And yet it hadn’t even been a week, yet there was Peter standing in his doorway with a sheepish expression.    


“Can I come in?” Peter says it like all was right with the world, but looked like he wanted to have a talk.    
Of course.

_ “I’m either going to force you to hug him or make you get out of the way if you don’t start moving.”  _ Venom remarks, oozing with impatience.    
  
“Right, yeah.” Eddie says more so to Venom than Peter and moves out of the way.   
It’s awkward for the first few minutes, neither really speaking, looking like they want to until Eddie feels Venom nudge him closer to Peter. He’s using the word nudge lightly considering he could feel his shoulder hit Peter’s a bit too harshly.    
  
“Shit sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”    
  
“You sure?” He feels relieved at the smile Peter gives him.    
  
“Actually..  _ I  _ didn’t mean to do that.  _ He  _ did.” Eddie says slowly. Time for the talk.    
  
“He? Oh! Is that the.. Thing that’s inside of you?” Peter asks unsuringly, but at least the fear he once saw on the younger’s face wasn’t there anymore.   
  
Eddie nods and exhales feeling like he needs a drink to tell the whole story, but Venom keeps him grounded, quite literally, clearly fed up. It takes him awhile to explain it, how Venom and him met, what all they went through and to put it in simpler terms he has a parasite inside of him. Eddie finds himself laughing when Venom yells at him for the comment.    
  
“He doesn’t like it when I refer to him as that. Symbiote or alien is the better term.” Eddie explains, clearing up Peter’s confusion.    
  
_ “It is the correct term.” _   
  
“I can see why you were hesitant on telling me.” Peter lets out a small sigh, looking less bothered than what Eddie thought he’d be. “I kind of figured something was up the first time you gave me a ride home. I mean when we didn’t hit the fire hydrant. If you hadn’t have done anything I was going to.” Peter mutters the last part so quietly that Eddie almost doesn’t catch it.   
  
Wait what?    
  
“What do you mean by that?” Eddie furrows his brows in confusion. Was Peter going to jerk his bike handles away from it? He waits for Peter to elaborate before letting his mind wander off.   
  
“You told me all of that because you truly trust me, right?” By how serious Peter is being Eddie starts to feel uneasy. The answer is obvious, so he nods slowly. What was with the sudden shift?

“I know you’re a journalist, but.. If I told you something  _ very  _ personal about me you’d keep it to yourself, wouldn’t you?”    
  
“Yeah- I would, absolutely. What’s up?  You’re acting like you’re gonna reveal to me that you’re a secret crime fighter.” Eddie tries to smile, but the distress on Peter’s face makes him stop.    
  
“ _ Eddie.  _ Please promise you’d never tell another soul.” Peter stresses his words. He’s never seen Peter be so serious from as long as he’s known him. They usually joked around, yet this time Peter is pleading with him.    
  
“I promise. Now what's up?”

“I’m.. Actually Spiderman.” Eddie waits as if there was a punchline, but instead he’s met with silence that is enough to make him sober up more than he was.    
  
“What really? Seriously?” Now he feels like the skeptical bastard.    
  
Sighing, Peter flicks his wrist to catch the tv remote off the tv stand and yanks it back to him, twirl it around in his hand.    
  
“Okay. Wow, I was not expecting that.” Eddie blinks a few times, sounding pretty plain and yet baffled.    
  
_ “Our delivery boy has powers too, I’m ecstatic.” _ __   
__   
“‘Okay, wow?’ That’s it? You’re not going to freak out or anything? No telling me how cool that is?” And there it was. Now Peter was getting back to his usual self.  “And before you ask I was bit by a radioactive spider.”

Okay, yeah he's not even going to bother questioning it.

“It  _ is  _ cool I just didn’t expect you’d be him is all.” Eddie snickers at Peter's incredulous expression. “If it makes you feel any better Venom is ‘ecstatic’ about it. His words.”    
  
“Venom?”    
  
“Oh, right.” It doesn’t take long for Eddie’s face and body to be completely covered by the symbiote, who shows off his teeth and leans closer to Peter.    
  
_ “Peter.”  _ __   
__   
Apparently that was too much for Peter with the boy jerking back at the sudden transformation. Okay, they had to do small steps with this too.    
  
Venom returns back into Eddie, but Eddie holds out his arm having the symbiote appear smaller and less harmless. White pupils stare curiously at Peter.    
  
“Oh uh, sorry about that. Wasn’t trying to scare you, we just got kind of eager is all.” Eddie smiles down at Venom then back up to Peter.    
  
“I-it’s okay, it’s fine. I’ll get used to it.”   
  
The fact that it implied Peter was sticking around made Eddie feel oddly light.    
  
_ “Your heart rate is picking up.”  _ __   
__   
“He can hear you, you know.”    
  
_ “Good.”  _ __   
__   
“You’re quite the pair.” Peter laughs, amusement clear in his eyes. __   
__   
“You could say that. Now let me properly introduce you. Peter, this is Venom.” Eddie pauses to unnecessarily gesture to the symbiote. “His interests are chocolate, beating and eating scums, tater tots, long walks on the beach, pizza and you.” Eddie lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding once Peter starts to laugh and hesitantly pats the top of Venom’s head.    
  
“Oh? Are you the reason I kept coming back here?” Peter grins down at Venom who gives Eddie a pointed look.    
  
_ “The food was good, but this pussy took too long with his human courting ritual.”  _ __   
__   
“I took the  _ right amount  _ of time.”    
  
“I gotta agree with Venom here.” Okay now he just wanted to wipe that grin off of Peter’s face.    
  
“If I took too long then why didn’t  _ you  _ ask me out?” Eddie points out, because damn if he didn’t have a point.    
  
He also appreciates how long it takes Peter to answer the question too.    
  
“Well, you see.. I don’t think I’m actually allowed to pick anyone up on my job.” Peter lowers his head, glancing towards Eddie with a small shrug and a sheepish grin.    
  
“That’s such a bullshit answer,” Eddie rolls his eyes but smiles anyways. “But I’ll let it slide since we like you a lot.”    
  
“Aww, you guys refer to each other like a team. Cute.” Eddie’s not sure if Peter’s joking or being sincere, but he takes the compliment anyway. Though he finds it weird that someone would relate the word ‘cute’ to Venom since he was far from it.    
  
“So you’re seriously okay with all of.. This.” Eddie gestures to Venom, worry in his voice.    
  
“You'd be surprised what I've seen before, this isn't so bad. And I am, as long as you’re okay with me fighting crime and shooting webs.” Peter says tiredly, resting his head on the back of couch and tilts his head towards Eddie.    
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Eddie nudges Peter lightly then pauses. Wait.    
  
“Wait,  _ fighting crime?  _ You beat up bad guys daily?”    
  
“Well yeah.” Peter says casually with a shrug.    
  
“And this whole time you didn’t need me protecting you?”    
  
“Nope, but it was sweet of you anyway.”    
  
Eddie can feel the rush of blood go to his face and the sudden urge to go lay back down away from Peter was strong.    
  
Peter snickers and pats Eddie’s arm sympathetically.    
  
_ “We could destroy our enemies together.”  _ Venom chimes in.    
  
There’s no need for him to sound so excited about that, but Eddie shouldn’t expect anything else from the symbiote.    
  
“Maybe not destroy, I don’t wanna kill anyone.” Peter smiles and oh no. He’s starting to get excited about that idea as well. “But it would be fun. It could be like a date!”    
  
_ “You never explained beating people up together was a normal human bonding experience, Eddie.”  _ __   
__   
“No- no it’s not. Peter tell him-”    
  
“It totally is, I don’t know why he didn’t mention that to you sooner.”    
  
Peter grins and Eddie lets out the loudest sigh he can muster.    
  
When things finally start to settle down Eddie feels like payback is in order.    
  
“Hey Pete? Does this mean I can call you one of those annoying but adorable couple nicknames?” He can already hear Peter groan before he continues. “You could be my itty bitty spider!”    
  
The pillow to the face doesn’t stop his grinning, but he feels like he deserved it anyway.    
  
“Please, never  _ ever  _ call me that again.” Peter shakes his head, slowly running a hand down his face.    
  
_ “You’re still our spider either way.” _   
  
“Of course I am.” Peter manages a fond smile when he finally looks back over at the pair. “And you guys are still my.. Human-alien boyfriends?”    
  
“That’d be the easiest way to put it.” Eddie huffs out a laugh, letting his arm rest comfortably behind Peter.    
  
“Sounds good then.” Peter hums happily, leaning over to peck Eddie on the cheek and leans down to peck the top of Venom’s head.    
  
This time Eddie and Peter are both taken back when Venom decides to take over and lets his tongue fall out, licking up the side of Peter’s slowly and messing up his hair in the process.    
  
“Is that your way of kissing?” Peter laughs softly as Eddie takes back control, rolling his eyes down at the symbiote on his arm.    
  
“Try not to drool all over our boyfriend.” Eddie rolls his eyes.    
  
_ “I don’t hear any complaints from him.”  _   
  
“He has a point though.” Both suddenly look towards Peter in hopes the agreement is for themselves.    
  
“Venom I mean.”    
  
Eddie lowers his head in defeat. Damn.    
  
“With a tongue like that you’re probably amazing at French kissing.” Eddie’s not sure if he wanted to hear that or not, but he doesn’t want to explain how that works to Venom right now. Too late for that talk.    
  
“I’d even say it’s.. Out of this world.” Peter grins when Eddie gives him a deadpan look. “You know, because he’s an alien..” He trails off and rolls his eyes.    
  
_ “It technically is.” _   
  
“It’s too late for all of this.” Eddie laughs then sighs. “I guess you don’t need me to take you home anymore, Mr. Spectacular.” It was kind of disappointing that he couldn’t stroke his ego anymore by being the big, strong protective boyfriend. Thankfully he still sort of was with Venom in him.    
  
“I wouldn’t say that, it gives me an excuse to give you a lengthy hug. And I was thinking I could crash here tonight.” Well that certainly perked up his mood.    
  
“Seriously? Or is this an excuse to be able to steal some of my clothes tomorrow?”    
  
“Oof, you got me there.” Peter holds up his hands in defeat.    
  
“Oh well, I’m pretty sure Venom is just going to steal your shirt anyway.” He did try to keep his backpack before.    
  
_ “What’s his is ours.”  _ __   
__   
“Then what’s yours is mine.” Peter says in a matter-of-fact way. It only seemed fair after all.    
  
Eddie smiles at the two of them, a little more fondly than he should. But it was nice seeing them bond, even if some of it was at his expense. At least Peter was warming up to Venom much faster than he had expected. It was all he could ask of him.    


“C’mon, it’s late.” Eddie stands up and leans down to press his lips softly against Peter who returns the gentle gesture. They pull apart, but only because Venom takes over to sweep Peter off his feet and holds him protectively in his arms.    
  
_ “Maybe you can teach me more about this French kissing.”  _ Venom says it in a way that he already knows, but would rather experience it even if he didn’t. At least now he didn’t have to hide something that was a big part of him from Peter. And the fact that Peter shared something intimate with him as well was a huge step in his book.    
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be a better teacher than Eddie is.” Eddie should be offended by the smugness, but he lets it slide knowing Peter has good intent.    
  
Yeah, he could see this working out just well.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the beginning be rushed, hope this turned out okay I wrote it after midnight. ;; Anyway, I wanted to add a bonus chapter because Venom needs some love too, ya know? I appreciate all the kudos and comments, thank you! <3 
> 
> And thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because I happened to have pizza the same night I watched Venom with my friend   
> I might add another chapter to this ahhh
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
